


harder

by hopefulrosie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn With Very Little Plot, i wrote this as a joke for my friend dont take it seriously, lets all be glad i decided not to use blood as lube, oh god i apologise, the like before bit is shit lol im bad at plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulrosie/pseuds/hopefulrosie
Summary: this is actually just a joke i wrote for my friend lol so dont take it seriously





	harder

im so sorry

 

\---------------------------

I could see the light from the door gently illuminating Sherlock's face. He sat, coiled as if ready to spring from his seat at any moment when a piercing shriek sounded from the moor outside. He shot up, knocking over the chair behind him, and ran out of the door, his dark athletic outline cut against the purple sky. I followed suit, feeling my breathing becoming quicker and quicker as I tried to keep up with Sherlock. What a weird first name.  
I caught up to him as he stopped on the edge of a patch of trees, listening intently, his whole body stiff and taut. The noise was gone, leaving us both at 2 am alone in the countryside. For the first time, I sensed danger, with the adrenaline rushing through my veins. I reached out and grabbed his hand, to find it shaking in mine, Maybe the man of iron wasn't as calm and collected as everyone thought.   
We stood, his hand in mine, the cold wind bitter against our bare skin, until we heard it: a low groan. It sounded from into the thick trees, so I followed Sherlock into the woods until we saw a gruesome figure - the body of Sir Henry Baskerville!  
I felt myself retching at the sight of Baskerville, lying on the ground with a crushed skull, when I first saw him from the corner of my eye - Sherlock, furious that we had not been able to prevent this tragedy. Something within me twitched, seeing him pacing, his hands balled into fists, an entity of rage, and my God, it was attractive. Pushing the thoughts down, away, I manage to get myself under control as he grabs my hand this time, crushing it in his larger palm. He is dragging me through the woods before I can speak, and there is definitely more than twitching happening now, I realise with horror, feeling a tightness that I know should not be felt here. Not the time, John. Still, he is not helping, when we abruptly stop.  
I don't know whether it is the adrenaline, or the sleep deprivation, but I kiss him. Hard. He aggressively bites my lip, and I let him in, his tongue exploring my mouth, mine exploring his. His lips are warm, and he messily pushes them against mine, with little thought. We both relax into the kiss, when his teeth graze against my lip, eliciting a low moan from me. He pushes me up against one of the trees we are surrounded by, pinning my hands to the trunk, scratching the tender skin against it. I feel his lips leave mine, and I whine at the loss of contact, when he begins to kiss me down my neck, nibbling and biting. Sharp pain is followed by kissing at the spot, and I know he is marking me as his, and his only. "Mine," I hear him say, before messily kissing my lips again, his hands travelling down my body. I tangle my hands into his thick curls, pulling gently at them, and when I am rewarded with a guttural moan that sends shivers down my spine, I pull harder, causing him to slam himself into me, frantically pushing himself against me, begging for friction to sedate himself. My dick hardens in anticipation of his brutal touch, and he grabs at my hips, grinding against them, and I can feel myself straining against my trousers, suddenly too tight, when he begins to take my shirt off, one button at a time. I take his t-shirt off, exposing the bare flesh beneath, and begin to trace patterns into it, watching his whole body shiver at my touch. I see his nipples erect, and take one between my fingers, pulling and twisting at it. I put my mouth on it, sucking, and when I bite he jumps, gripping onto me and scratching my back as I continue to bite and suck, feeling him get fully hard against my leg, and he rubs himself against it, trying desperately to relieve some of the tension. I palm him through his trousers, giving him the touch he so craves, until he traces his long fingers down my stomach, following the little trail of hair leading him down.  
He hooks his fingers around my waistband, running them along it, as I involuntarily buck my hips up against his hand, feeling the friction it provides. He begins to unbutton my trousers and pushes them down, as I do the same to him, slowly, running the tips of my fingers down his legs, making his knees buckle at my touch. I can see him, erect, in front of me, and my mind fills up with all the things I could do to him, right here, making him beg for release, when he cups my ass, pushing me up, and I wrap my legs around him, pressed up aginst the tree, scratches from its rough touch only adding to the frenzy. He grinds against me, hard, and I can feel him rubbing against my tender skin, my vision blurring from the pleasure.  
"Can I fuck you?" he asks, and I can only nod in response. He lets go, and I, unable to stand, fall to the floor. I kneel and gently kiss his tip, feeling the wetness of precum already gathered. He gets down to my level, and gives me his fingers to suck. I obey. The long, thin digits curl in my mouth as I feel each joint with my tongue, when he pulls them out, straddling me as he does this. Without saying a word, he inserts the first one, keeping it still until I adjust to the stretch, and the gently curling it. I cry out in pleasure, from the pure feeling of just one. He inserts a second. Gently scissoring them, he pushes them as far inside me as he can, brushing against my g-spot, and I almost come from the touch. I can feel his dick bobbing against my stomach, and I gently stroke it, rubbing my thumb against the tip and being rewarded with a high-pitched whine. He removes his fingers, and changing his position, slowly inserts himself into me.  
He is still at first, once again letting me adjust to his girth inside of me, and begins to fuck me, pushing himself into me. I can feel his hands against my hips, and I know that I will have bruises tomorrow, but the pain further adds to my pleasure. I moan, and he gets faster, a steady rhythm, pushing me further and further to the edge with each pulse, until I am begging to cum, and he strokes me, hitting my g-spot all the while, and I release into his hands, collapsing onto the floor. He continues to fuck me, getting faster and more erratic, until I feel him let go, coming inside of me.  
He sighs, and gently pulls out, laying down next to me on the ground, looking up at the stars, still no closer to finding the hound, but not caring.

**Author's Note:**

> lol sorry em


End file.
